The present invention relates to an electric hairdryer including a protecting device for protecting the hairdryer electric motor.
As is known, a hairdryer comprises an electric motor which drives a fan sucking air from an air inlet and conveys the sucked air toward heating means so that it is delivered in a hot condition.
The air inlet comprises a mesh filter preventing hair from being sucked in the hairdryer and entwined round the motor shaft, with a risk of locking the motor because of mechanical friction and bushing oil absorption by the hair mass.
In prior hairdryers, hair passing the air filter is sucked by the fan face negative pressure and, if hair has a long length, is easily twisted round the motor shaft, thereby causing a hairdryer failure.
The above drawback has been overcome, in addition to performing an accurate maintenance and cleaning operation, by hairdryer sucking bodies and fans of complex constructions, or hairdryers including electric motor supporting elements with fan protecting components.
However, the above measures involve a great increase of the hairdryer weight and a reduction of the air flow rate, and do not efficiently solve the twisted hair problem.
For overcoming the above drawback, prior art hairdryers also comprise small protecting caps, either fully or partially encompassing the motor, on which are mounted the fan blades, which solution, however, negatively affects the hairdryer efficiency.